


Craving

by Junibyou



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann does stupid shit, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junibyou/pseuds/Junibyou
Summary: Ann fights a vending machine.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Craving

Flat palms smack across the plastic screen, the force of the hit barely causing the snack pack to shake. Ann leers at it, faintly hearing it taunt her with its delicious contents so close but so far away. If it was just a foot or so closer to the bottom, then her chances of obtaining her delicious sweets would increase massively. Rebellion against this turn of fate rising in her chest, she lets out a sharp exhale and stables her position on the ground, relaxing her arm that was in the vending machine’s slot.

“Listen here, you little shit. I am going to get these chocolate cupcakes even if it costs me an arm, got it?” She hisses at the inanimate object as if it can hear her. The blonde girl bangs her hand once more against the machine. A sparkle of hope flashes in her eyes as her sweet package shakes a bit more than before, but dims as soon as it stops, getting nowhere near her arm’s reach. Checking the small wristwatch on her free limb, the clock shows that fifteen minutes have passed without her knowing. Has she really been trying this long for two overpriced, and frankly not very satisfying, desserts? Ann groans in exasperation. She’ll let fate have this moment, for now. Next time, she’ll surely get two in exchange for her loss today. The defeated teenager shifts her arm and tries to pull it out of the slot.

She's stopped partway through. Her rolled up jacket sleeve was caught in the vending machine’s uneven flapping door, shaped in order to prevent greedy kids like her from stealing snacks in the most obvious way. She twists her arm and pulls once more but receives the same results. Ann groans even louder, opting to lay down on the cement floor as much as she can. The only upside to this scenario is the fact that the weather is fairly decent for an autumn evening. At least she won't freeze to death. Not yet, anyways.

In all honesty, she could, and should, have given up after shaking the machine itself and punching the glass. But _no_ , she _had_ to go for the dangerous route. Look where that got her now. Even if she wasn't truly well known for her brains, Ann could at least attempt to focus enough for another solution. Brute force will probably break her arm so Ryuji is not an option. Ren said he had some business with Morgana, so they're both gone. Would they come running if she called? As much as she would like to test it out, she'd rather not be seen in such a vulnerable state. Well, as vulnerable and embarrassed as she is right now, anyways. Especially by _Morgana_. Ann shudders at the thought.

That left two options: Haru or Makoto. Would Haru find a teacher to unlock the vending machine door and get her out that way? Actually, with how things went earlier in the year, she can't trust any of the grown ups. Not like anybody stepped up to help her after what happened in May. What makes her think that they would help with something that was completely preventable? Haru herself wasn't preferable either and would probably break her arm in the process. Ann has seen what she can do in the Metaverse.

Makoto was her final chance. She’s a third year student, student council president, and has better grades than Ryuji, Ren, and her combined. She’ll definitely help out!

Ann pats her skirt pocket, feeling nothing inside. It takes a bit of struggle but she's vaguely able to tap the other pocket. Empty too. Her jacket pockets weren't carrying anything except her wallet. Her eyes turn up to the bag on the school’s table, oh so inconveniently out of her reach. That’s definitely where her phone is located. With a sharp kick and some strain on her trapped arm, the table wobbles and tips over.

Her bag falls on the other side, even farther than before. Absolutely amazing.

The blonde lets out a sigh of defeat. She adjusts her position so that she’s at least sitting comfortably on the ground. Ann looks at her watch again; ten more minutes have passed. At this point, she’ll be stuck at school and get in trouble for staying overnight. If only her watch was one of those fancy smartwatches that could call with a simple command—

Wait a minute.

“Hey Iris!” Ann shouts towards her bag. No response. Tugging her arm and stretching it to its limit, she tries once more. “Hey Iris!”

A beep.

“Call Makoto!”

Another beep.

“ _Calling Makoto, Sparkles, Red Heart, Kissy Face, Red Heart, Sparkles_.” Her phone’s voice rings from her bag.

Yes! She’s saved! Saving up her allowance and modeling pay for the latest smartphone was a completely great idea no matter how much her parents pick on her for it. Next step is the watch that can pair with her phone to avoid this happening again. And, admittedly, she could use less emojis after Makoto’s name. But how could she? That’s a thought for another time since her phone rings three times before being picked up by the same voice she’s come to love.

“ _Hello_?”

“Makoto! Oh thank goodness. Listen, I need your help!”

Ann can just feel the question marks appear over Makoto’s head.

“ _Uh, sure_? _I’m in a meeting right now but I can—_ ”

“I’m stuck in a vending machine again! Please come get me!” Surely, a cry for help from her adorable junior would send a girl like her into hero mode, right?

Silence, and the familiar beep of a dead line rings out. Okay. Maybe the begging part was overdoing it. Well, if it’s a meeting, then Ann can wait. Even though she didn’t tell her exactly which machine she’s stuck in. Maybe she’ll just know since they always meet up at the same machine by the courtyard? God, she hopes so. The school had way too many machines to keep fully stocked with fresh drinks and foods every day of the year. Whatever. Time to take a nap after sending her distress call.

Not like that lasts long. Before she can even begin the process of REM sleep, Makoto is already at her side.

“Again?” She asks, crouching down to Ann’s level to inspect her trapped arm.

“Again.” Ann laughs. The blonde makes no effort to fight against Makoto’s help nor does she try to squirm out until she gives the command. Eventually, she’s released from her cold prison and is free to give her senior a big hug as thanks. “I thought you had a meeting?”

“Dismissed them early. Everything else could be said in an email.” Makoto gives Ann a flick on the forehead as they seperate. “I thought I told you not to do this again.”

“And I thought my girlfriend was gonna take me on a crepe date to make up for the fact that I totally wasted two hundred yen today!” Ann pouts, a little hurt. It’s the cute kind of pout that she knows Makoto can never resist. And it’s totally working according to Makoto’s strained expression. Said girl simply hits the vending machine once, the pair of cupcakes falling to the bottom with ease.

“There, you didn’t ‘totally waste your two hundred yen.’” Makoto mocks her in a silly voice, giggling a bit as Ann scrambles for the snack, holding it to her chest as if it were a treasure. “But I never said I _wouldn’t_ take you on a date. Let’s go while it’s still light out.”

“Oh, I love you so much!” Ann throws herself into her lovely girlfriend’s arms, smothering her with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote this in a couple hours. You know that meme that sorts people in categories according to what they'd do if their food was stuck in a machine? Ann totally does all of the above. Shaking the machine, punching it, asking for help, and then getting their arm stuck.


End file.
